


Luffy knows and so does Zoro

by Escapism_Central



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing, Bonds, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mock Town, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nonverbal Communication, One Shot, Pirates, Short & Sweet, can be read as zolu or captain and first mate, compliments, soft, some blood, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapism_Central/pseuds/Escapism_Central
Summary: Basically just a small snippet of what I think would’ve happened after the Mock Town incident when they came back to the ship since I feel like I was robbed a bit.!!Mini spoilers for Mock Town!!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Luffy knows and so does Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and I used this to get out of writers block, (I love zolu) so it isn’t very good and barely flows but I still hope you enjoy it!!

As soon as they made it onto the ship the crew’s smiles soon faded into a confused silence seeing Luffy and Zoros beat up faces. Cuts and bruises all over, yet their faces still and calm. Why on earth did they look so terrible?

“A-are you guys okay why are you all beat up?” Usopp stutters getting closer to get a good look at their faces, Nami huffed a bit still angry from their previous responses when she demanded to know why they refused to fight back.

“Does it hurt a lot? Here let me treat you!” Choppers high voice was worried, he hadn’t been expecting this and started to freak out. Knowing they needed immediate treatment to avoid any infections. Robin pat his head without saying a word as she watched them silently. Her expression clearly distressed from their sudden injuries, Sanji stayed still, eyes glued to them silently thanking god Nami wasn’t hurt like them.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” His signature goofy smile wasn’t there when he said it, his tone unexpectedly serious. Luffy’s arms were sore but he lifted one to wipe some blood from his eye, “I’ll get treated after I get clean.”

Sanji lit his cigarette and simply stared unsure of his own opinion to this event, “when you get out I’ll have dinner ready.” Luffy’s aura changed immediately upon hearing dinner, shouting a bit in excitement before taking off towards the bath to get clean. All the crew but Zoro sighed in relief seeing their captain return to his normal antics. Zoro moved to follow his captain but was stopped by the blond, “when you’re done I want an explanation.”

Zoro looked over to his unnaturally hardened face, he must’ve been as worried as the rest of them. He grunted with a nod as a response and continued on his path towards the bath. It was already warm. The caked up blood finally started to bother the swordsman as he assured the door was locked and started stripping. Dropping his clothes in a crumpled pile. Finding a clean looking towel before getting closer to the bath, small splashes echo through the room as he finds his captain sitting in the water with a distant look. 

“Luffy..” the rest of his sentence dies in his mouth unsure of what to even say to him. Was there anything to say? He was sure whatever would’ve come out his mouth wouldn’t have mattered since Luffy made no sign of acknowledgement. Only after a few seconds of Zoro staring at the back of his head did he start to stir and turn around.

“Oh Zoro! I didn’t hear you shishishi.” His enthusiasm bounced back as if he hadn’t just stared off into space for a while.

He found a stool to sit on and washed the visible blood off himself, smirking at the younger boys response. “I’m not surprised- you looked deep in thought.” Which wasn’t a normal occurrence under any circumstances since the rubber boy never seemed to give many things a second thought.

“Mm I guess,” Luffy fiddled with his hands as he relaxed in the bath already having scrubbed most of the dirt and blood from his own body. Zoro stayed silent while he washed himself, knowing better than to contemplate on his captains choices- let alone ask him about it. He could probably guess most of his responses anyway. “Hey Zoro.”

“What?”

“I don’t regret what I did today.”

Zoro already knew that.

“I’d expect as much from you.” He sighed and wondered if Luffy knew what he’d say next. “Know that if someone truly comes at you like that with the intent to kill again, I won’t hesitate to fight back.” 

Luffy knew this as well.

“Yeah, I know. They weren’t worth it, that’s all.” Zoro got up from the stool and wandered over to the bath and slipped in to the right of Luffy. “Thank you, Zoro.”

His head fell to his first mate’s shoulder, Luffy cursed his in-ability to show his gratitude more besides the simple sentiment. But he knew Zoro understood. He always did. Zoro's lack of a verbal response proved it, they always seemed to understand one another. Right from when they met all the way back in the East Blue. Their communication with each other seemed to transcend normal conversations. Luffy was grateful beyond words at that moment, his normal bright smile plastered onto his face.

“Zoro!” The man grunted and gave him a side eye, softening at the warm smile that never failed to infect anyone nearby. “You’re the best first mate a captain could ask for!”

“Don’t say sappy shit like that!” The moss head protested debating on drowning him out of pure embarrassment from the words that just left Luffy’s mouth. The idiot was too sweet for his own good and it left his cheeks burning, hotter than the damn bath. Yet the words touched Zoro as he sighed and chuckled knowing he truly meant it. He wanted to thank him for being the best captain, but knew Luffy already knew so what was the point? Deciding that a lack of a response would be for the best, they sat there in complete peace soaking their tired bodies together.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for it to just be Luffy and Zoro talking but then I scrapped half the dialogue and rambled on so I got this lmao
> 
> I wanna write more zolu,,, anyone got good ideas??? Comment some plz ily have a wonderful day.


End file.
